The invention is directed to toner resins and toners. More specifically, the present invention relates to unsaturated polyester polymers with vinyl side chains, particularly useful for preparing low-fix temperature, crosslinked toner resins. Toners made from crosslinked resins comprising the inventive unsaturated polyester polymers exhibit desirable low temperature fixing characteristics and offset properties. Additionally, the resins exhibit high toner blocking temperatures.